The Blessed Mortal
by GeekAtWork19
Summary: Imagine: there's a rare mortal out there somewhere who was blessed by the 12 Olympians, so he/she has traits of each of them.  NOT MARY SUE!  Percy and Grover needs to find the person to retrieve missing campers. Rated T incase... ENJOY MY 1st FANFIC :D
1. 1 Back to Camp with Bad News

**Hellooooo everyone! Glad that you've taken the time to stop and read my very first FanFic.**

**By the way, this story is about retrieving those missing campers kidnapped by (**_PLEASE INSERT NAME OF GOD/GODDESS HERE_**)****, including... ANNABETH! That's right, Percabeth lovers, you might find some 'Percabeth' in this story so hang on tight ;D Percy and Grover will need to find a person known as 'The Blessed Mortal' who is basically a very rare mortal who is kind of similar to demigods, except, that mortal has been blessed by the twelve Olympians and with that, the mortal has traits of each of the twelve Olympians... kinda like a superhuman I would say.**

**So please enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

**Back to Camp with Bad News**

Percy POV

I had to go back to camp. Something felt so wrong, like there's an enormous threat I have to protect Camp Half-Blood from. I might seem like a rebel for making my way to Long Island instead of going to school, but something _really_ doesn't feel right. By the way, it wouldn't matter that much anyway since it is the last day of school, well, the last day of the semester in college, then comes the winter break.

This feeling hasn't stopped bugging me ever since we defeated the giants in Greece along with the Romans and the Gods. Long story short: Gaea (a.k.a. Mother Earth, or Terra, her Roman counterpart) is taking revenge on the Olympian Gods because they destroyed her kids, etc. The queen of gods thought that it would be helpful to switch the two leaders of the Greek and Roman camps (which is I , Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, from the Greeks and Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, representative of the Romans) and wiped our memories so that the Greeks and the Romans could get along and fight with the Gods to defeat those giants. Yes, we had our disagreements and near-to-death arguments, but in the end, the seven of us had to work together to fulfil the Great prophecy. Lucky that the Olympians are victorious once more (that sneaky Hera actually did a great job), but a Roman demigod named Reyna – daughter of Apollo – unluckily died in battle, sacrificing her life for this guy who she was in love with: Jason. She even told us all that she was happy that she would die because she felt like a nuisance and 'interference' to Jason's relationship with a daughter of Aphrodite named Piper. (**(A/N: dramatic, huh?)**)

Okay, back to _this_ story. I promised my mother that I wouldn't be skipping any more lectures, _then_, I can go straight to Camp Half-Blood. But seriously, I can't stand those old angry men talking about whatever they're trying to tell us for 2 hours! Curse my ADHD. At least they were talking about Marine Biology, a subject I would actually pay attention to. I had to break that promise because I can sense something is really wrong, like our camp, which is a sanctuary for fellow demigods, is to be destroyed by some kind of... strong, godly force. You might ask why I am worried. Camp Half-Blood is my second home; a place where I truly belong. Every Summer and Winter break I would stay there so that I am away from monsters and safe. Another thing is that all my friends are there, and I couldn't risk losing them all. My final reason is Annabeth: my reason to live. She's my girlfriend, I you haven't guessed by now. She's beautiful and looks like a typical Californian girl with her tanned skin and blonde hair, curled like those princesses in fairytale films. And those stormy grey eyes that are always calculating every move I make. Our relationship was kinda impossible, her mom being Athena and my dad Poseidon, and they're both sworn enemies, but we're like peacemakers for them both.

By the way, she Iris-messaged me in the weekend, saying something was wrong at camp. Before she could say more, the connection went off. I was worried sick because I couldn't contact her back and I would be extremely furious if anything bad happens to her. So that's mainly why I'm on my way to camp.

I'm 21, and I should be driving, but I ran out of gas... FINE I'LL ADMIT IT! Last week, mypethellhoundMrs.O'. There, I said it. _Happy?_ Now I have to get everywhere via the subway. And since crazy New York City is always so crowded, I have to always get to places 1 hour early. To get to camp will take so long considering the fact that I will need to walk/run there avoiding any monsters and not trying to get hit by moving vehicles. I probably shouldn't worry much about it because of my Achilles spot but it's like, my reflex, so, yeah.

Nearly there. I can't wait! First things first, say hi to a few campers, tell Chiron I've arrived, and run to Annabeth to catch up on _everything_. Dawn is approaching, but I can't stop running no matter how exhausted I am because it's not far from here, I remember.

I can see it coming near. That strawberry farm field and Thalia's pine tree on the peak of the hill. I can even see a couple of my friends ready to greet me, standing by the border. I ran up to the hill, hoping to see a blond and a satyr, but instead I saw a red-head with the satyr. It's Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the red-head who is one of my close friends and the oracle at camp, and Grover, the satyr who has been my best friend for a long time now. Dude, what's happening? Where's Annabeth? Gods, why am I being such a pessimist (okay where did that word come from)? Especially, why am I asking so many questions at once in my head?

"Percy!" Rachel ran at me and hugged me. I hugged her back for a second, then I saw her blush when she let go of me. People say that she has a crush on me and would date me if she didn't become the oracle, but I refused to believe that. "How's college?"

"Great, I guess," I replied. Because it was the appropriate thing to do. "Where's Annabeth?"

Okay, maybe that was a little sudden and it certainly made her mood drop, but I couldn't help missing Annabeth that much that it would feel like death without her beside me. But the weird thing, is that Grover also remained silent, with a worried expression on his face.

"Guys?" They had to answer me! With their silence, it's killing me like I'm standing at the end of a cliff without a word, near to falling. I was maddening. "FOR ZEUS' SAKE, ANSWER ME!"

"Grover, why don't you take Percy to Chiron for a talk." Rachel finally ended the awkward silence.

"Why? What's up, G-man? What did you guys do to her?" I asked Grover, still with an angry tone. Me and my big mouth.

"Uhm," he said speechless. "Let's just get you to Chiron. He's been expecting our attendance."

Funny thing is when I was walking with him, it seemed like half of the camp is completely empty. The number of people at the training course have dropped dramatically. I wonder what's been happening. I was sure it couldn't have been because of the previous war. When I got to the big house, I didn't see lazy old Mr. D playing pinochle, instead I saw Chiron, looking depressed over the camp. Then he looked and turned to see me and greeted me. "Perseus."

"Chiron, where's everyone?" I questioned him.

"You see this camp?" he began after a long pause. "The numbers are dropping drastically. Do you know how this happened?" I shook my head no, and his face began to look concerned, yet upset. He looked into my eyes long and hard. He gave me a depressing sigh and looked away towards Grover and they both nodded.

"What are you guys trying to say?" I got frustrated and literally shouted at them, silencing the whole camp, with them staring at me with disbelief and sadness.

"Campers have gone missing." Chiron stated in despair. "And we don't know where they've gone."

"Rachel had a vision of a teenage girl with black hair defeating a goddess, but couldn't understand it." Grover tried to continue, holding back his tears. He's been emotionally unstable ever since Juniper's tree was cut down by the local woodcutters. He wasn't there; unable to do a thing to stop it. "She thought that it might have something to do with these disappearances."

I was shocked. Speechless. In denial. I can't believe it. I think that I'm even trying to hold back tears myself. I tried to calm myself down and finally said, "So where did Annabeth go?"

I didn't want to hear the truth. I didn't _want _to believe it to be true. I saw Grover sighing and taking a deep breath. Finally he managed to tell me. "She's one of the missing campers."

My Wise Girl is gone. I wasn't there to look out for her. She's somewhere out there kidnapped by some maniac of a goddess with the other missing campers. What kind of guy am I? I don't know how it happened, but the next thing I knew, I blanked out.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! Gonna mean a lot to me. And suggestions for what's gonna happen would be nice too :) THANKS FOR READING THE FIRST CHAPTER!<strong>


	2. 2 He Decides that we Need a Quest

**HI EVERYONE! School's nearly over, but I still need to finish off a few projects especially for Science Fair :/ but I hope I can upload a new chapter at least every weekend. BTW here's chapter two with Grover's POV:**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

**He Decides that We Need a Quest**

_Grover POV_

Poor boy. My best friend who I haven't seen in months is now broken and miserable. He's heart-broken, depressed, and feels completely useless. I know how that feels, unfortunately. When I heard about Juniper's incident, I lost hope and felt kinda suicidal. She was gone, and I wasn't there to stop it from happening. Even until now, every night, I would remember the day I first heard of the news, and I would silently cry as my sorrow slowly tears away my heart. Like I did when I first heard, the shock and awe made me blank out into a sleep that wouldn't let my mind rest.

But his case was completely different from mine. He still has a chance to make it all right. If he's lucky, he still has a chance to save her and end this tearful misery of his. But me? I'm just a worthless satyr who couldn't do anything at all to make a change, to make myself feel better. I don't think that I can even forget her and move on. Oh Juniper. I remember every moment we've ever had and never will I forget a single thing that reminds me of you.

So here I am, sitting in the infirmary in the Big House, by my best friend who nearly passed out because he heard that his girlfriend (and my best friend) has gone missing. Yes, I'm also worried about her as well as the other campers. But as a satyr who is able to read people's emotions, I know exactly how he feels because I have empathy and Annabeth meant everything to him. I can see him lying down with worry, his nightmares haunting him in his sleep. There was just no more peace left in him.

Suddenly his body jerks and twitches making him sitting up straight with terror in his face. He was breathing heavily as if he was a demigod who had to sprint from Camp Half-Blood to the Roman Legion.

"A nightmare I suppose?" I asked him calmly.

"I saw her," in between each word, he was breathing hard like fish that had to breathe in the open air. "She was in chains. A woman – supposedly a goddess – had her hidden away in a prison, along with familiar camper faces." Then he stopped and took a deep breath to calm himself down. "She said that I could save her."

But he didn't sound quite relieved... yet. "Why?" I wanted to know. I had to know. "What's up, Perce?"

"She said," he turned to me and looked me in the eyes with a severe and torn-up look. "She said that it's gonna take more. More than just _another _child of the Big Three to defeat her and release the campers at the same time."

I was confused. What could that mean? I mean, what can be more powerful than a demigod like Percy, Thalia or Nico? This is getting weird. Would this mean that a god would be able to defeat her? We need answers.

"I'm not letting Annabeth rot in that... that _thing!_" he grimaced. He then did something that I thought I would never see him do: he was thinking. Then he paused and jumped out of bed, running towards the door of the infirmary.

"Percy!" I ran after him. "Where are you going?"

"I need to find Chiron!" He kept on running forwards but then ran back to me and stopped me from exhausting myself by running after him. He put a hand on my shoulder and spoke before he continued his search for Chiron. "I need a quest."

WHAT? This kid needs to stop hallucinating and start thinking straight. We don't even know anything about what's happening and he's so desperate to find Annabeth that he's gonna plead for a quest? Ridiculous boy!

Finally when he's found Chiron, I ran up to him. "Percy! We barely know anything about these mysterious disappearances and you're so desperate to find her. Seriously, a quest? Snap out of it!" He gave me a dirty look and turned his heel so that he faces Chiron. Chiron only sighed.

When the centaur finally spoke, he said: "Percy, tell me about your dream on the way to the big house. Maybe we can figure something out."

Percy told him everything. Funny he wasn't out of breath when he said it all because it sounded like he barely paused at his story. Chiron only nodded then sat down inside. Mr. D was there, playing pacman. I rolled my eyes at him then sat, but apparently he saw me do that. Percy groaned and slumped down in a chair and Mr. D stood up booming his voice: "PETER JOHNSON YOU MADE MY PACMAN GET EATEN BY THOSE GHOST THINGIES! BE QUIET!" Okay, maybe he didn't see me roll my eyes at him, and I hope he didn't see it for a second time.

Chiron cleared his throat and began to ask Mr. D something that I didn't think Mr. D would care about. "Mr. D, would you know of anything possibly more powerful than a demigod of the big three, yet not as strong as a god such as yourself?"

Mr. D slumped down on the sofa, stroked his chin and began his nonsense: "Well, there are those hideous monsters like Medusa, creepy supernatural mortals like Midas, hmm..."

"Is that all?" Percy raised his eyebrows. It was disrespectful so I elbowed his rib and he looked at me with a _'What the hell, dude?' _look.

"Maybe there is!" Mr. D boomed again. "BUT WHY WOULD I TELL A DISRESPECTFUL TWAT SUCH AS YOURSELF?"

This is not going well. Mr. D is mad at Percy, but somehow I get this idea that Chiron knows something. He's just looking at Mr. D exasperated, waiting for Mr. D to actually be mature anout it and say it. Mr. D looked at Chiron and gave up. He whispered "η ευλογημένη." Then thunder boomed. I don't understand. I thought that they were just _myths_. But then again, our whole life is a living myth.

"What?" I swear, Percy needs to learn to shut his mouth at times he needed to the most.

"The Blessed One is a mortal, you dummy," Mr. D said in anger. "Chiron, you really need to start teaching the kids these things" He rolled his eyes with arms crossed like a toddler.

"I don't understand." Percy plainly said. Of course, _I_ knew about them, but doesn't mean the other campers does. So I've decided to keep quiet and let the others do the talking.

"Every mortal child is blessed at birth,"Chiron began, as if he was telling a story at the camp fire. "A god would bless the child and give them _abilities_ that they were god/goddess of. Of course, this was nothing compared to their _demigods_, but you see those kids at school right? The really smart ones in class, the perfectionist who gets the good grades? They are usually blessed by Lady Athena. And those kids who felt like partying all night long? Indeed, Mr. D here would be responsible for it." At that phrase, Mr. D stood up and bowed and slouched back down. "Well, you get the rest. Now the minor gods rarely get to bless a newborn child, but special ones are blessed by them."

Then his expression started to become more serious. "But every century, the 12 main Olympians would all give a very special newborn – originating from anywhere in the world – a _special_ kind of blessing. These kids would seem perfect in other people's eyes, and it was likely that they were able to do nearly everything. But of course, the blessing of one god/goddess would turn out stronger than another. For example," Chiron then went away and came back with a huge encyclopedia of famous demigods. He opened the book and showed us a picture of a teen with enormous biceps, an old-fashioned outfit and hair neatly combed. Chrion took out his glasses (don't ask where he got that from) and read from the book. "Timothy Howards. Born 7th June 1857. A mortal: third son of Benjamin Howards and Lucinda Falton. Extremely attractive and popular among the ladies. An amazing parachuter and swimmer, but was not the brightest kid in class. He was _thought_ to be a demigod, but he was more than that. He was a real top dog," here, me and Percy grimaced at what Chiron said. "better archer than Apollo kids and the best swordsman in camp!" He immediately closed the book and threw it on the table then continued explaining.

"Of course, when the gods were in a good enough mood, they would include Hades and Hestia in for the blessing." Chiron said as he placed his glasses down on top of the book. "Now these mortals were extremely rare, dangerous, yet important, all at the same time. They have made a huge change to the world as we know it. They come once in a while, _every millennium. _And they were known as the blessed _mortal_. But those exceptional ones are different as _we _would know them as The Blessed _One_."

Information overload! I'm starting to know facts no one has ever told be before. Beside me I can see Percy, sitting with his jaws dropping, like his seaweed of a brain might explode. But that didn't stop him from being the stubborn guy he is, and to find Annabeth.

"So we need to find this, blessed mortal person to set free the missing campers." Percy stated, coming out as a statement rather than a question.

"I believe so!" Chiron said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"But where?" I had to but in. I was frustrated now. Maybe because of all the things Chiron had said didn't all make perfect sense to me."He or she could be in Thailand for all we know!"

"Stupid goat, she's _not_ in _Thailand_!" annoyed Mr. D screamed at me, then quickly he covered his mouth in shock. Wait, _she_?

"Find the oracle." Chiron winked at Percy, then looked pleadingly at me as if he wanted me to prevent Percy from getting overexcited.

Percy ran out to find Rachel, and of course I followed. But I also heard Chiron saying stuff to Mr. D like he's gonna have to explain to the Olympians what's happening. Rachel fainted when she saw us, puffing out smoke as Percy caught her. Then she began to speak in a voice of an old lady:

"_Your quest is to find the blessed one_

_So that attempts to overthrow Olympus is done._

_Of skies, of waters, a skilled builder;_

_Her beauty, her mind; fails to cover her anger;_

_Of agriculture, music, and the wild,_

_the perfect family, a traveller, enjoys fun but only at mild,_

_the hearth and not afraid of death._

_Secrets are hidden under her breath._

_A trade to make for the one you love._

_To end as death or released above._"

Percy and I stood there in silence as Rachel woke gradually from the trance. "So, what did I miss?"

"The Blessed One... is a girl?" Percy blurted out after a while. Rachel rolled her eye and attempted to punch him in the arm, but he didn't feel a thing.

"State the obvious, Perce." They looked at me with confusion. Those green eyes of different shades were looking lost. "What? Mr. D screamed, and I quote '_she_ is not in Thailand'! So obviously, the blessed one is female." Rachel face palmed herself and I shrugged.

"You know what? I don't want to know a thing, so, yeah, bye!" Rachel marched away with a freaked out expression.

Afterwards, Percy looked at me and nodded. I shook my head vigorously. I do NOT want to be involved in another 'life-saving' quest. "You're the only one that knows it all and how much it would mean to me." He begged me. Literally! The leftover campers were all looking at Percy on his knees and me feeling awkward, and they were giggling!

"Fine!" foiled I was. I had to give up 'cause I felt bad for Percy. Poor kid.

"Thanks G-man, you're the best!" Percy man-hugged me and jogged to Cabin 3.

Great. Just great. The last thing I wanted: a quest.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, maybe that was bad... and 2000 words worth. NOPE! It <em>was<em> suckish. And yes, the oracle pretty much sucked, but heck that's the best I can do!**

**Anyways please review and hope you enjoyed the second chapter :D**


	3. 3 The Gods give a Warning

**Hey there! Okay I would like to say that I reaaallly appreciate the reviews. In this chapter, the gods talk about what the Blessed mortal is actually like. But of course, you'll find out more about her in Chapter 5... I hope.**

**OKAAYYY hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

**The Gods Give a Warning**

_Percy POV_

Here I am, packing for my quest to find her. I haven't seen her so long, now that I know she's in trouble, it only makes me miss her more.

I still remember that dream I had: _a woman was chanting spells in some kind of freaky language (which was not Greek) inside a dark prison cell. She was prancing around and in the centre of the cell was a huge bowl filled with liquid and smoke. Suddenly she stopped and looked at me, and with a creepy voice she spoke to me: "I've been expecting you, Son of Poseidon. But you're not enough to release them." Then she gestured towards the prison cell beside her, where the cement ground was bloody and filled with dirt. The cell was filled with many teenagers chained together, most of them with orange T-shirts. I scanned and saw many campers – new and old – but my attention was directed to a curly blonde with the saddest and helpless body language, like there was no hope of escaping. She looked up, and that was when I saw those stormy grey eyes I've been longing to see so much._

"_Annabeth!" she nodded weakly and had pleading, frustrated and determined eyes that were trying to say 'Get us out, Seaweed Brain!' But then the campers looked as if they were dissolving. I tried to go after them but my body couldn't move. The lady turned and gave me an evil grin. Anger was burning in me. "Who are you?" I shouted at her. "Release them and take me!"_

"_Ah!" he woman chuckled. "But it's going to take more than just another child of the Big Three to defeat me and release them. And the gods are pretty useless as well..." Her voice trailed off, and before I could ask more, I found myself awake panting with Grover in the infirmary._

Now I know what I will need to save them, but there's still more that didn't make sense to me. I need answers soon. Where am I going now? Where do I find this blessed mortal person? Who was that woman? Why is she kidnapping them? The next thing I knew, someone teleported me to Mount Olympus. I was standing there tired and confused, and moments later, I find Grover beside me facing the huge gods.

The palace was beautiful, and Annabeth really have done a great job redesigning it. The huge room had 12 thrones designed according to the god/goddess who sat on the throne. The marble floors were bleached, and so were the walls and columns in that grand throne room. The color nearly blinded me.

"PERSEUS!" Zeus boomed his voice at me. I nearly stumbled and fell but lucky I have good enough balance. "We are aware of the quest you are given to find the Blessed One, yadda yadda yadda," he continued looking bored and annoyed. "We believe in you and the satyr to train her during the journey; you will take and protect her, as the Saviour of Olympus. But we have warning for you and your satyr friend."

Is this real? Is the great god Zeus who hates me so much offering help?

"Now each of us will give you a few... tips on how to... handle this particular mortal." In between the phrases, he fake-coughed making me hold in my laughter. He didn't sound very happy saying that but it was kinda entertaining to see him say it. "HERMES BEGIN!"

"Guys," the god had a mischievous smirk and was wearing an athlete's outfit. On his feet are his winged sandals and he was holding his caduceus with those two snakes, George and Martha, who always asks for food whenever they see me. But this time, I'm ignoring them both. "If you're lost, you can count on this girl because she knows her way around."

Next, the goddess of beauty spoke with the most exaggerated voice: "And my blessing is always strong because this girl is sooo beautiful; natural beauty pretty, not make-up pretty. Try not to fall for her." She winked at me. Man, I don't like what Aphrodite's trying to plan for me in this quest.

"So what if she has _a little_ temper, but she's not a coward I can assure you." Ares said, beaming with pride. He was wearing a full Greek battle-armor. It was was as hard as steel, but it was painted celestial bronze.

"Well she's eco-friendly, that's for sure," Demeter said. She was sitting on her throne with an 'I can't be bothered' expression. "And she's good with farming, _if_ it is required for this quest. I'm sure that the satyr would like a friend who cares about the environment." Grover smiled.

Then the auburn-haired goddess stepped forward saying "Her soul belongs within the wilderness. This maiden is not easy to convince to fall in love." Then she glared at Aphrodite who gave a shy and small wave at Artemis. The maiden goddess then nudged her brother who stumbled and attempted to untangle himself with his iPod earphone.

Apollo looks really clumsy right now. "Very musical. Has a convincing tone of voice. Proud." In between the sentences, he was _still _struggling to untangle himself. If they weren't 30 feet tall I would be rolling my eyes at him and snickering like there's no tomorrow.

"This clever lady knows all that she needs to know." Athena stated. "She'll stop you from fooling around because after all, _she_ has my blessing of wisdom." Then her stormy and cold glare reached my eyes, looking deep within my soul. "Save my daughter, Perseus. Show yourself worthy and don't leave her heart-broken." I nodded and stepped back, because... I was most afraid of her.

Hephaestus dusted off the tunic he was wearing and told us "She's made things in the past that may come in handy."Then his face went into deep thought; perhaps he remembered something that he doesn't want to say.

"She has the perfect and happy family that anyone could ever dream of." Hera said with a hint of depression in her voice, then she gave her husband a glare. "She may be controlling, but it's all for the best."

"The waters..." my father said, his voice trailing away with a worried tone, as if something had gone wrong. What is he trying to hide from Grover and I? "Let's just say that as my son, use your powers wisely to protect her."

"Not a party fan and she's modest," Mr. D confided in disappointment. He took a sip of root beer and had bags under his eyes like he had a hangover and didn't get a proper sleep. "I guess my blessing doesn't really affect her that much, but she is quite a drama queen when she needs to."

"And she's fond of the skies, thunderstorms and lightnings. The wind is her strength." What cam that mean? I was shocked by this comment made by the King of Gods. Then he rolled his eyes saying "I'll protect her, don't worry kid."

I'm confused. How do they know so much about this person that they're not even related to? Does this mean that when they've been ignoring their children, they've been putting all their focus protecting this Very Important Mortal? This doesn't make a lot of sense, but it had to in order for everything to come out right.

Just when I thought that the meeting is over, 2 more deities came: Hades an Hestia. All attention were turned towards them because they were hardly included in these kind of godly meetings. "She has a fondness of warmth and appreciation." Hestia spoke with the softest voice. I can imagine this girl making a campfire the way Hestia would in Camp Half-Blood.

"Not so fast young man," Hades butted in before I was about to leave. "Don't think that you can use death or her other fears to frighten her. She's a courageous daredevil for a reason." The Lord of the Underworld actually... smiled? This is just getting weirder and weider.

"Now son," my father concluded. "Before we let you go, here's your lead." He winked at us, giving us a couple of vouchers for a two-night stay at the Hilton Hotel & Resorts in Chicago. "Now you know where to find her." We quickly hugged and Zeus zapped us to Half-Blood Hill where Chiron is already waiting for us.

"Grover! Percy!" he exclaimed. "How was the meeting? Do you know where you're going?" Grover nodded. Funny, he's never this quiet. Maybe the Gods scared him a little. "Hilton Hotel and Resorts in Chicago."

Chiron just nodded. "Then off you go heroes. Finish this quest and good luck!"

We ran down the hill approaching a mini-van driven by Argus. During the ride, Grover asked me with his eyebrows scrunched up with worry. "What if we don't find her?"

I hesitated. "We have to. I need to find Annabeth."

* * *

><p><strong>OMG WHAT DOES POSEIDON MEAN? I guess you'll have to find out in the following chapters to come!<strong>

**What are you waiting for? The next chapter? Yeah right, you'll get that in a few days. But in the meanwhile, PLEASE REVIEW! And this this frickin story in your favorites or story alert or whatever. But I'm not _forcing_ you or anything... Kay thx for reading! =D**


	4. 4 A Performance for Dinner

**Oh dear it feels like it's been a while since my last update! Since I'm now off from school, I can now focus on my vacation, forthcoming exams next semester, and this story :D Thank you soooo much for the reviewers I really appreciate them and each one have inspired me and given me ideas for the chapter to come ****:') You know, I'm thinking of writing another story but do you have any suggestions for what it should be about?**

**OH and I forgot, DISCLAIMER: PJO characters and Camp Half-Blood belongs to Rick Riordan; The Hilton is owned by Paris Hilton's dad and granfather (Happy Father's day by the way!); all I own is the Blessed One.**

**Anyways... this chapter will have dreams, curses, and temper tantrums... READ ON PEEPS!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>

**A Performance for Dinner**

_Grover's POV:_

All I brought for this quest was a bag of tin cans, Mama Goat's recipe for the best Enchiladas in the universe, and my favourite reed pipes. So we're off to Chicago by land, which is gonna take so long I can tell you that! Because of the Son of Poseidon here, we're forbidden to use the plane. So to pass the time, I took out my reed pipes practising a few of my favourite songs to play on the reed pipe like 'So Yesterday' by Hilary Duff, 'Firework' by Katy Perry and 'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift. I was really offended during the journey considering that Argus and Percy looked really disturbed by my reeds, but seriously, come one! It's rude saying that I'm bad since I've been playing it all my life and it's really hard to learn. I wouldn't imagine _them_ playing better than me for crying out loud! So to 'block off my music', Percy was listening to his iPod and he sure did turn up the volume loud, because even I can hear every song he's playing. On the other hand, Argus was getting a little sleepy, so we had a few stops along the way, making it slower to finish this quest.

Before I fell asleep, I can see Percy sitting beside me, staring at the landscape outside the window. He looked depressed, his expression blank, his black hair a mess (worse than the usual), and his sea green eyes just... lost. I hate it when my best friend feels like the world is ending fast because there is no hope left in them. "We'll find her, don't you worry." I told him with a hand on his shoulder. He only nodded hen dozed off, head on the glass window. And soon enough, I was asleep beside him. I dreamt the most horrid dream ever.

"_Grover!" a familiar female voice spoke. I was in the forests, perhaps near camp because it all looked so familiar. I can hear that the campers are rioting within the woods, so I think that Capture the Flag is on._

_Then I can see a tree, transforming into the most beautiful creature I've ever seen, in fact, the very same one that managed to steal my heart ever since. "Juniper?" It was her! She's alive! So I ran towards her, but I saw fear in her eyes. Then gradually she vanished and was out of reach. I was so confused and upset, soon I was crying._

_Suddenly a tree appeared, replacing Juniper's. It looked different, darker, gloomier than Juniper's tree. Then a bunch of woodcutters decided to cut it down and tied it up to a huge truck that slices the wood. So that tree wasn't Juniper? I was happy but annoyed at the same time. So Juniper's not dead, but where is she?_

_The scene changed. I was inside a dark, dark prison cell where there was this old woman summoning creatures to torture her prisoners: the missing campers._

"_Have you found your reason?" the woman said to me. What was that supposed to mean? "You call yourself a protector? You foolish satyr, I've been watching you slowly being torn apart all these time. What you never realised is that tree-girl there had been my very first prisoner."_

_Then I saw her pleading for escape. She's been here all those times I wept about her? Chiron was only... misinformed? Something is so wrong. I couldn't move a muscle, and when I did move, Juniper was already gone._

"_Where is she you witch!" I screamed at her face._

"_Somewhere you'd never think of..." her voice trailed off. That creepy and eerie voice of hers never stopped ringing in my ears, like a curse. Next thing I knew, I woke up all out of breath, the same way Percy blanked out then woke up in the infirmary._

"G-man, you okay?" Percy asked, patting my back.

I was speechless. My mouth was opened to speak, but my voice was gone! I let out a squeak and gasped. That evil witch cursed me by making me unable to speak. I was getting angry now because it turns out that that woman has Juniper all these time!

"Grover, talk to me!" Percy, if only you understand... "Why can't you speak?" My body language answered 'I don't know'. He was shocked. "Well we're here finally so no sweat dude. We'll get your voice back ASAP." He smiled and I returned a weak and hopeless one.

Hilton is amazing! It was huge and breath-taking. It had everything. In the lobby, I can see well-dressed receptionists, bell-boys; a waterfall trickling down glass with beautiful patterns etched on to it. (**(A/N: Never been to Hilton in Chicago so I made this up...)**) Of course it does, it's a friggin' 5 star hotel! After we checked in, we entered the fancy and clean elevator where we heard business people talking to each other.

"Tonight!" a woman with a tight blue mini-skirt, striped white blouse and a blue tie seemed really excited.

"Hey, she's so good I heard! Front table is a must!" a man with a girlish attitude said with a grin goofier than Percy when he's with Annabeth.

"Yeah, yeah, Fred." a boy in his late teens but definitely younger than Percy murmured with the most irritating tone of voice. "She better be hot." Me and Percy rolled our eyes at the immature boy's statement.

When we left the elevator, Percy started to speak. "Now _I'm_ curious who this performer is. I have a bad feeling about her. Let's watch her for dinner." I nodded in agreement. Then we entered our big, beautiful bedroom to unpack before we take a our around the hotel.

We decided to split up and look for any clues. In fact, I wasn't really sure what we're looking for but we'll know when we find it. I know I couldn't speak, but I was careful not to get into all kinds of trouble. Even though I bumped into a girl who seemed like she was in a hurry, carrying stacks of paper running up the emergency staircase, no one really noticed how weird I walked and that I couldn't speak. But there was something about that dark-haired girl I bumped into: the way she carried those paper stacks in hurry the way Annabeth would carry her 'precious' Olympus blueprints; the way her hair looks midnight-bluish or purple when she was approaching, black when she was right beside me, but then brown, auburn, red, and even eventually blonde when she fades away in the light, like the light was purposely playing with my mind. And there was that unexplainable scent that was faint, but really powerful when you concentrate on it. No, it's not perfume you buffoon! It's a godly scent, similar to a demigod scent. Can she be...? No. She can't be. Her voice didn't sound very mature and certain. But what if... Forget it!

So Percy and I decided that we should meet up for dinner in the hotel restaurant at seven sharp to discuss our findings. When I entered the fancy dining hall, I heard the most beautiful singing voice that sounded just like Hilary Duff herself, perhaps even better! She was singing the only 'So Yesterday' on acoustic and it sounded just breath-taking. Better than me on my reed pipes! Wow, Apollo's blessing is really rubbing off on her. Percy was sitting down eating with an expression that I can tell that he's thinking hard about everything that has happened and what's gonna happen. Wait... he's _thinking_?

I really wanted to know who she was, but I couldn't. If you see the crowd of people piling on the outskirts of the stage.

_**_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - **_- - - - - - - - - - - - - N e X t D a Y - - - - - - - - - - - - - _**- - - - - - - - - - - - - **_**_

The next day, we searched again for the Blessed One. Percy was in charge of the area outside of the hotel when I stayed inside, because I still can't speak and the people in the hotel are sure to help me. I was exploring all the floors of the hotel when suddenly I caught a glimpse of the colorful-haired I saw yesterday. When I actually was looking for the girl, she disappeared in a blink of the eyes. I even followed her stumbling down the emergency stairs -What's with this kid and emergency stairs?- but in the end, she just disappeared. Maybe she heard me so she ran away faster? Who knows...

Finally, we ended the day with dinner at the same restaurant. We arrived an hour earlier than we did yesterday and picked a seat nearest to the stage. I chose that seat because I wanted to see the singer. Percy only shrugged helplessly and followed me wherever I went.

When our drinks arrived at our table, a girl came on stage and sat on the piano stool. She wore a scarlet dress with a black belt fastened on her waist. Her hair was black, but when the spotlights were turned on, it looked brown or even midnight blue. It was her! Her wavy hair was messy, but it didn't make her look like a hobo. She had blue-grey eyes that were more of a grey colour, a lighter version of Annabeth's dark stormy grey eyes. Her lips were red and her skin was yellowish-tanned and looked kind of Asian. Heck, she was beautiful! Not like your average girly Aphrodite kids, but more like Piper's natural beauty. Even Percy was staring at her, jaws dropping and dumbstruck. I shook him so that he came to his senses and said "Remember Annabeth?" The girl smiled at us when she looked over and we both blushed.

She sang "A Thousand Miles" while playing the piano. It made the whole room feel speechless because it was that amazing, I tell you! Again I caught Percy staring making the girl a little uncomfortable. I shook him, making him in defence mode, making him draw Riptide at me. It looked like he was under a trance from the... music? The girl's singing stopped at stared at us horrified. What did she see? She forgot which part she was playing and improvised until it leads to the perfect ending for the song. When she bowed ending her performance, the crowd erupted into cheers and wolf-whistles and Percy apologized at me for attacking him.

What terrified me was the fact that this pretty girl made her way towards us, hands on her hips, with a creepy death glare staring deep into our souls. I was shivering in fright, speechless. Percy was dumbstruck and staring once again. She slapped him and spoke with an angry tone of voice. "What is that?" She pointed towards uncapped Riptide. Oh no.

Percy shook himself out of the trance and replied stuttered: "I-it's a, uhm, LaCro-ose S-stick." Smooth.

"No... IT'S A FRICKIN SWORD, RETARD!" she screamed at his face. Now I feel him in fear, he's backing away. He's never been this scared, even when the gods threaten them. Then she leaned close towards the both of us. "Are you both terrorists? Because I'm not afraid to kick your ass out of this resort and slice you until you become my pet dog's next meal." Her glare was worse than the Fields of Punishment.

"I'm so sorry!" Percy cried, determined not to make eye contact. Then he stopped whimpering at the young teen and said looking puzzled. "You can see this sword?"

"Sure I can, I'm not blind you know!" She scoffed at him. "Is this thing even real?" She grabbed the sword and cut her arm, leaving a huge gash flowing with light blood. She flinched, regretting what she's done. Then she sucked the blood from her arm, took a bunch of napkins from the table and pressed on her cut hard. We stared in awe and shock. But how is that even possible? And... what an emo!

"You're a demigod?" Stupid Boy! I'm sure she's the _Blessed One_. But how? She looked way too young to play the part. She looks fourteen, meaning that she was born in the 21st century rather than the 20th century. She needs to be at least 16. Much younger than Percy, but brave enough to pick a fight. Hmm...

"What?" she was in shock. She was furious now, like Clarisse when she was tempted to pulverize him. Then she did the unexpected thing and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threatened him "you tell me what you know now and I let you go."

Percy struggled. I was frozen from moving a muscle. Her blood was dripping down her arm, which grossed me out a bit. "First of all, who _are_ you?" The boy said helplessly.

Now Percy was literally choking. She replied "I asked you first."

"Technically, you didn't ask us anything" Smart remark.

"Fine, you win." She let go, Percy gasping for air. "My name is Alexandra." She grabbed his collar again. "Now your turn!"

Holy Zeus! 'Defender of men' I'm positive. She's got to be the one.

* * *

><p><strong>YAAAAAY IT'S HER! In case you care enough to know, I named her after myself. But the thing is that Grover is having doubts if she <em>is<em> the person they're looking for because she looks younger than her actual age. I hope that I can update _real_ soon. SPOILER: next chapter will be in Alexandra's POV :D**

**REVIEWS AND STORY SUBSCRIPTIONS are my EXPECTATIONS from YOUUU! (not trying to force you or anything, but yeah...)**


	5. 5 Unwanted Truth in a Dream

**Alexandra's POV! Right now I'm really confused and thinking hard what to write within the next 2 or 3 or 4! chapters... After all I do owe you for being gone on holidays for 2 WEEKS and I'm visiting Greece for 3 days! How Annabeth would be soooo jealous but she'll fight monsters there anyways...**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Rick Riordan's awesome characters or anyone else's at all... (or do I?)**

**This chapter's got, blushes, crushes, questions and more. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5<strong>

**Unwanted Truth in a Dream**

_Alexandra's POV:_

I was amused at how wimpy a guy much older than me can actually be. I was only pretending to be rough like a bully because the sword freaked me out and I wanted to know how they would respond to my unexpected behaviour. Honestly, I've never done this kind of thing before, but hey! It's worth the try.

I glared into his face when I grabbed his collar (not very lady-like I know, but it was priceless!). He had dark hair with deep green eyes that were absolutely breath-taking and in fear. To be honest, he was kinda cute and looked so innocent, but let's not jump into conclusions because he can actually be someone I can't trust. But then there was his limping friend that I've seen a few times around the hotel. He was in shock at what I've done. Fearless, I know; threatening to beat up some muscular stranger and demanding information like a cop was like asking for death, but I've never been afraid of death. I can sense a soft side for girls with this guy: an advantage!

So I told them sweetly: "My name's Alexandra." Then I took hold of the guy's collar again, he gulped and I smirked. "Now your turn!"

Okay, maybe stuff like this is against my religion and all, but 'torturing' this guy was getting funny. So I gave up my act, let go of him and laughed. He raised an eyebrow at me and they both looked at me perplexed. "I'm sorry! I never meant to scare you or anything. I'm only joking" They gave a huge sigh of relief then I continued. "But you still have to tell me what that sword is doing here." I glared at them again.

The boy cleared his throat and finally spoke. "It's called Riptide, or Anaklusmos in Greek; made of celestial bronze. I panicked because I thought that there was a monster so I attacked... but it was only Grover. "

I raised an eyebrow on them. What the hell is celestial bronze anyway? And... monsters? Get real this isn't the myths! It was all weird, but I acted as if I've heard of it all before. But I did the odd thing and wrote 'Anaklusmos' using the Greek alphabet using my blood and finger on a clean white napkin. I mean, I've been learning Greek so I can read and write Greek, but funny thing is that it felt like something was taking over my body making me do that. The guys stared in awe.

"You know Greek?" the boy asked. "Because I'm half Greek g-" His friend elbowed him putting him in pain.

I shrugged. "I mean, I enjoy learning languages but I don't think that I was meant to do that!"

Then I thought... "What were you about to say?"

"I'm Greek. Well, half Greek anyway."

"Naaah, you don't say!" I felt like being sarcastic. He was annoying me with the lack of information and I was annoying him with the amount of questions. "Greek gah?"

"If I told you you'd probably freak out." he said calmly. "Well, since we just met and all and since I have a feeling that you're someone we're supposed to look out for, how about we start from scratch." He held out a hand and told me. "I'm Percy Jackson, and this is my best friend Grover Underwood."

I took his hand and shook it. It was awkward. Should I trust him? But told him my name anyways: "Alexandra Warner."

"Great start, Lexie!"

Oh no he didn't! "Don't call me that!" I glared at him again.

"Sorry," He should be. "Tell me about yourself." What is he, a cop? Who is he?

"What do you want to know?"

"The basics."

So I cleared my throat and spoke. "Full name: Alexandra Alison Warner. I'm 17. Youngest out of my 2 older siblings. I currently go to Harvard University, studying Astronomy, will be starting the second semester at the end of January." I guess that's enough to say to a stranger. "Now you know who I am and what I do, your turn!" He nodded.

"The name's Perseus Jackson, but I prefer to be called Percy. I'm 21 years old and hoping to finish college soon, studying Marine Biology. An only child: my mother is Sally Blofis, stepdad is Paul, and my father is Poseidon, Greek God of the seas, horses, and earthquakes." Percy introduced himself with a serious tone of voice. What the hell? "I'm out looking for my girlfriend who apparently is kidnapped by a maniac goddess, and I need YOU, mortal, to retrieve her and other campers from Camp Half-Blood." Thunder boomed in the sky. "Oh yeah, and Grover here is a satyr."

"WHAT?" He's lost it. I mean, that was crazy! Those myths couldn't have been real! I was standing there my mind filled with masses of questions, the next thing I knew, everything became a blur, oxygen ran out and I passed out.

_Why did he call me 'mortal' like I'm some kind of worthless peasant? He thinks he's so awesome and all. I know I just met him but... URGHH!_

_I woke up – or maybe I'm dreaming? - to the sound of a man singing with the most beautiful voice. My eyes fluttered open in the light and saw that I was lying in a grand room that made me look like an ant. So the man... he was really handsome! He had short blond hair and clear blue eyes. He looks like he's in his late teens, all buff, and had the most reassuring smile. He was checking my temperature and helped me stand up. I saw a white room with pillars. 12 enormous thrones with giants sitting on it. Wait... they're GREEK GODS?_

_"So sleeping beauty, did you have a nice nap?" The guy said. I blushed and nodded. Wait, blush? I never blush!_

_Then he went away leaving me at the centre and grew huge and sat on a throne. I'm confused now. I had to remember all that mythology I was fascinated with when I was younger. I knelt at them all in the centre, closed my eyes and prayed to God that 'Zeus' won't blast me to pieces._

_"I won't harm you," the man in the middle said. The King himself, I guess? "Rise!"_

_I did what I was told in fear of anything bad happening. "Who are you? Where am I?" I looked down and saw that I was wearing Ancient Greece clothes (that actually looked good on me!) like the people I saw in the Theatre of Dionysos by the Acropolis 4 years ago. I was furious and shouted at them "WHAT AM I WEARING?" Unwise, I know._

_"We're in Olympus, besides darling, you look beautiful!" A really gorgeous blonde spoke softly and giggled. She wore a soft pink dress made of satin and wore the most beautiful golden necklace. Aphrodite, perhaps? "You should be thankful, Blessed One."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Soon, we will claim you as the Blessed One." Zeus said. "And Hermes have even sent you a package to your best friend's hostel room."_

_"What package?" I questioned them and demanded answers ASAP. "What am I doing here? I want my clothes back! What does that mean I am? I need to see my family! What about my religion?" I paused. I'm a Roman Catholic and the Greek gods decide to make me the 'Blessed One' whatever that is? Is it me or is that just plain irony?_

_"God is the force within us. His force bonds us together. He was our creator. Gaea and Ouranos didn't just appear by themselves you know." A beautiful woman in battle armour explained. She had black hair and intense gray eyes that I absolutely adore. That actually made sense... ish._

_"What about... Jesus?" now I had to ask that even though I was afraid of the truth. He was the Son of God, but now these Greeks are claiming otherwise?_

_"Oh that man," a gothic-looking god with black tunics said. Definitely Hades. "He was resurrected, 40 days later raised to Olympus where he was offered godhood, but he refused and demanded to stay in Elysium with his 'people'. Good man; often comes to Olympus and considered 'ol Zeus as his own father. Aphrodite caused Mary's pregnancy, you know? Well respected by us all, them two. Even Artemis approves of them!" A woman in silver nodded proudly. Must be Artemis, then._

_Okay, that's confusing. So I'll just forget all of this happened and wake up in the Hilton, then END OF DREAM!_

_"Not so fast," Queen Hera spoke. Her voice convincing and regal with a hint of annoyance and pride. "You still have a duty. To find which one of us have kidnapped their demigod children." She glanced at the others. "So I heard that it's a woman and only you can stop her. Got any ideas? We don't care, no wait, we can't help you, THAT'S what I meant. Athena has a hunch, but prove her right/wrong. You need to find out and stop her once and for all and lead the children to safety."_

_"Will you all help us?" I asked. They had to at least give us a hint where we'll be going. "Where are we off to now?"_

_"I suggest back to camp?" Artemis suggested._

_Just then, handsome Apollo stood up puffing smoke from his mouth and his eyes glowing. He spoke in a deep voice:_

"Black-haired mortal with dark eyes  
>In Camp Half-Blood, beware of spies.<br>The next disappearances lead to a clue:  
>Find where it leads; you'll know what to do<br>and fight the first so that secrets stays safe.  
>Go face her in a Crystal Cave<br>A decision to make, outsmart her if must  
>the sea spawn and goat is saved with the lost."<p>

_Apollo collapsed then sat back up again with a smile. So weird! "What was that?"_

_"Behold the prophecy," a drunken man said._

_I don't know about you, but that sounds like a really long journey."How would I fight her?"_

_"You know Tae-kwon-do!" a man in red armor screamed at me. God, Ares!_

_"I've forged a gift, enchanted by Hecate, now at your friend's home as Zeus recalled." Hephaestus pointed out to me._

_Then a guy with a trident, Poseidon, winked at me and said "My son will teach you a few tricks and tips."_

_"We also left instructions in a parchment scroll." A woman with fiery red hair told me._

Then I woke up in my normal clothes in a room with dim lights. It was empty. My instinct was taking off the contact lenses I wore last night, revealing my really dark brown eyes, near to black, but I ended up poking my own eyes. Where has it gone? Everything has gone blurry now!

Suddenly, Grover entered limping, then gave me a note that read: _'Yup, you passed out Alex. And yes, you're in our room. I'm at the swimming pool by the way. When Grover gives this to you, please go straight there cause I need to talk to you about the quest. -Percy' _

Grover led the way and I told him about the dream. He was a great listener. And when we arrived at the pool, I can feel my eyes pop out of the sockets jaw-dropping.

He had a great figure with a 6 or 8 pack. Of course he was a great swimmer being the son of the sea god and all et cetera- Okay! Forget about what I saw and what I thought about it. So I crept up behind him and punched him on his back, making him jerk (**(A/N: His Achilles Spot!)**), and he fell into the pool with a splash. I laughed and so did Grover, well silently at least, and as a revenge, he splashed me making me all wet. I glared at him and he dried me.

So I told him my dream as we sat by the pool that morning and the parts I remembered from the prophecy.

"So do we need to go to camp? Will I be able to enter it?" I asked him.

"I guess," he replied. "But according to your dream, we need to find your friend's house first."

"Oh, Felicity? Yeah she lives near here. 10 minute walk from the Hilton."

"Great!" he exclaimed. "We'll check out and stay at her place tonight as well as receiving the package."

I gave him a look. He is _so_ taking advantage of the situation. He only shrugged and grinned goofily. I smiled back, making him blush. Seriously? Grover then tapped my back and gestured for us to go. I gave him a thumbs up and we're off!

* * *

><p><strong>Darn how I'll miss FanFiction for 2 weeks D''': But it's okay because maybe I'll get hold of a laptop and manage to write the next chapterssss... Forgive me if the chapters are too long or stuff because I'm in a hyped mood ;D<strong>

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW-I WANT- REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW (if that doesn't bother you ;))**


	6. 6 Weapons and Discoveries

**This chapter is reaaaaaaally long, but if you don't want it to be, there's a lot of Greek stuff you should skip then. Oh yeah, and I remembered I promised something about owing my subscribers (not a lot but heck! I love you!) more than just one chapter. The thing is I'm too lazy to upload the other chapter, so I'll settle for this chapter and upload the other one tomorrow...**

**OMG I LOVED GREECE :D but i was there for only 3 days D:**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I don't own PJO stuff.  
>Annabeth: I know.<br>****Me: I had sooo much fun in Europe.  
>Annabeth: I know!<br>Me: The best part... I SAW THE PARTHENON! Good ol' Ancient Greek air-  
>Annabeth: I KNOW!<br>*wrestles*  
>Me: YOU'RE A PRISONER IN THIS FANFIC SO BACK OFF!<br>Annabeth: *whimpers***

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6<strong>

**Weapons and Discoveries**

_Percy POV:_

That irresistibly stunning smile. Her eyes are very dark and mysterious and unpredictable; looks black, but clearly brown when she's in a good mood. So grey eyes were only contact lenses? She was similar to Piper in a way because they're both pretty effortlessly and charming. But while Piper has kaleidoscope eyes, she has colour-changing hair. Last night, it was clearly black and really dark, and can make my jet-black hair look brown. Under the spotlight, I can see it being light brown with darker highlights. Moments ago by the pool, it was midnight blue like those Anime characters.

She's a lot like Thalia, that I'm sure of: a tomboy, both adrenaline-driven adventure lover, determined to get what she wants, violent, brave, both likes wearing dark colours, and just can't get enough out of making fun of me. She's acts very regal with her posture and tone of speech, and speaks convincingly like a real leader. They're both daredevils and treats guys as their best friend, rather than their lover.

Another thing is that she really reminds me of Annabeth. It made me miss her even more, but in a way it comforted me because I see Annabeth's restless spirit within her. They both has the same smooth tanned skin and ingenious minds. Very smart I can tell, from the variety of non-fiction books lying on her bookshelf. They both know how to make other people fear them when necessary and are cautious of things, and at the same time, wants to know everything that they don't know. Except that Annabeth's around 5'10", I'm a 6 footer and maybe she was only 5'4".

She must've noticed me blush because she's giving me a mocking smirk. Darn it.

_SEAWEED BRAIN YOU DOOFUS WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND!_

_You know you want her!_

_Shut up, Aphrodite!_

_Excuse me, Miss Know-it-all! No need to be rude. Afterall, she's only his rebound girl._

_Excuse me?_

Annabeth, is that you? Aphrodite, what are you doing in my head?

_I'm your conscience. NOT! I'm only reminding you about ME and that I STILL EXIST!_

_I sense that you have fallen in love but is developing a teeny weeny crush... or maybe a huge one?_

Chill, Annabeth! And Aphrodite, stop messing with my head... Finally they're out!

So as I was saying, we're in the lobby. We've talked about everything so I'm guessing she already knows what she needs to know. Alexandra – a.k.a. Alex because come on, it's a freakin 4-syllable name and Alex is catchier and shorter. Besides she doesn't even mind – was still wearing her red dress from last night because she didn't get to go home and her hair was tied in a ponytail. When we were on our way out, some guy shoved his number into her hand and winked.

She stared at it dumbstruck, then moments later shredded it to pieces. Wow.

Once we're out, Grover is walking next to me while Alex is leading the way to her friend's place. It didn't take long to reach there. I had to help Grover up the stairs and finally, we entered a dorm room where a girl with chocolate hair came out of the bathroom screaming at us.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'VE BEEN, MISSY?" the girl shouted then hugged Alex.

Alex replied with a fake innocent tone of voice. "I'm sorry, Fely. You see, I was performing as usual then there was these two guys staring at me and then one guy was a demigod and the other is a satyr then I passed out-"

"Woaah, stop right there. What have you guys been up to?" she asked with curiosity then winked at me. Wow, I really don't like where this is going.

"FEL!" Alex shrieked.

"Sorry, Lexie,"

"Never must you call me that!"

Then she gestured at us as they talked then suddenly punched my arm. It shocked me, literally! "I, uh, ah, uhm-" Way to make an impression, Percy.

"The stuttering creep is Percy and his friend there's Grover." Alex finished off. I nodded weakly and Grover gave a shy wave. "Guys, this is my summer room mate, Felicity, or as I'd like to call Fely."

"Oh!" Felicity said in realisation. Then she fluttered my eyelashes at me and said "Hey there."

"Damn you!" Alex said with exasperation and rolled her eyes. "Now stop flirting with water freak and tell me if there's a package for me."

"Hell yeah!" she remarked. "This guy with weird winged-shoes came and said that this was for you. And why can't I flirt since you get all the guys?" Alex rolled her eyes at her and Fely gestured for us to enter. I sat on a red, gray and black bed (guessing it belongs to Alex?) as Felicity lifted a 'heavy' box wrapped in brown paper and Alex's name written in Greek capitals. She handed it to Alex who held it as if it was light as a feather. Either this girl was really strong or that girl was really weak and puny.

"A. Mountain. E. Chinese 'san'. A. N. Equilateral triangle fail-"

"It says Alexandra in Greek, you fool!" Alex exclaimed. Ah Ares, how your blessing came out great. This was when Felicity decided to sit a little too close next to me. As I scooted away, she followed me. Grover grinned, but Alex didn't see and couldn't save me from her annoying friend.

Inside the package was a scroll in glass box, a piece of paper, a Gucci wallet and a... jewellery box? She didn't seem surprised and opened the scroll written in Ancient Greek as if she was told to do that.

"Dude," is she talkin' to me? "YEAH I'M TALKIN' YOU Fish Face. I read, you translate." Grover gave me the 'You just got burned!' look. I shrugged and she began.

"Αγαπητέ Alex,"

"Dear Alex."

"Ευχαριστώ για την ανάγνωση αυτή την εντολή πριν από το άνοιγμα το κουτί κοσμήματα."

"Thanks for reading these instructions before opening the jewellery box"

"Είναι στην ελληνική γλώσσα, έτσι ώστε το περιεχόμενο είναι εμπιστευτικές,"

"It's Greek so that the contents are confidential"

"και είμαι σίγουρος ότι Percy θα μεταφράσει (αν είναι αρκετά έξυπνοι)."

I frowned. "And I'm sure that Percy will translate it." The whole room looked at me. I had to translate it completely to prove I really _am _smart. "If he's smart enough."

Alex failed to hold in her laughter. I frowned even more. She continued: "Είναι κόκκινο, το αγαπημένοσας."

"It's red, your favourite." She smiled sweetly, I was smiling like mad. If she plays capture the flag, we're bound to be in opposite teams because I'll be insisting in the blue team while she'll go straight to the red team without hesitation.

"Ξέρω ότι μισείτε κοσμήματα και make-up, αλλά χρήσιμο αυτό είναι, ακόμα κι αν είναιη ιδέα της Αφροδίτης."

"I know you hate jewellery and make up, but this is useful, even if it's Aphrodite's idea." We all chuckled, except for Felicity, who was just standing there all confused with a raised eyebrow. "Well now I'm sure that she didn't write this letter."Grover nodded and Alex only smiled. "So you hate make-up except eyeliner?"

She stared at me and said with a straight face, "I hate make-up including eyeliner. For God's sake, I nearly coughed blood in perfume land!" Felicity nodded knowingly. So... That differs her from gothic Pinecone Face. Shesh, the thunder must love me today.

Then she read more "Έτσι για να αρχίσει με, ακολουθήστε τις παρακάτω οδηγίεςσωστά."

"To begin with, follow these instructions carefully."

"Oh great, there's more." Felicity remarked. "I'm going." She kissed me on the cheek and skipped away. Alex shuddered, Grover tripped on himself, and when she was gone, I wiped my cheek with Grover's arm. She had an amused expression and I blushed saying "What?" defensively.

"Mhmm," And the translating continues... "One: Όταν σύρετε για να ανοίξει την κορυφή, θα βρείτε πολλά χρώματα των φακών επαφής,συμπεριλαμβανομένου του γκρι αυτά που Απόλλωνα αφαιρεθεί (για ασφάλεια) χθες το βράδυ. Καθένας μπορεί να το χρησιμοποιήσει και να δούμε καθαρά μέσα από αυτό"

Wow, I was really impressed with her accent! I nearly understood every word she said. "When you slide open the top, you will find many colours of contact lenses, including the gray ones Apollo removed for safety, last night." I saw her blush as she opened the top of the jewellery box. Her fingers running on the frame of the box like she's 'drawing' a rectangle. Looks like someone has a crush on a certain god of poetry. Why do I feel so awkward now? "Anyone can use it and see through it clearly."

"Two. Στο πρώτο συρτάρι, θα βρείτε προϊόντα βαφής μαλλιών που χρωματίζει εσείς είστε τα μαλλιά με μια σταγόνα βαφής και πλένει μακριά με το νερό, curling σίδερα, ίσιωμασίδερα, και πολλά άλλα."

"In the first drawer," As soon as I said this, she closed the top and opened the second drawer filled with paint is small plastic containers. Then there's those equipments that hairstylists use in miniature form. She took a mini hairdryer and it grew to average size. "You will find hair dye that stains your hair with a drop of dye and washes off with water; curling irons, straightening irons, and many others."

She curled her hair a bit then took the yellow dye and dropped it in her hair. Soon, the colour spreaded to all of her hair making her a blonde.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Like Annabeth..." I mumbled. She looked at me curiously like Annabeth would as if she's trying to figure out what I'm thinking then frowned. What's up with her?

"Right," she sighed, gestured me to make her wet then dry again to wash the dye. "Three: Στο δεύτερο συρτάρι, θα βρείτε μια κάψουλα που ποτέ δεν θα χάνονται. Όταν το κούνημα, θα φορούν ό, τι θέλετε να φορέσετε."

"Three means: in the second drawer, you will find a capsule that will never be lost. When you shake it, you wear what you want to wear." She opened the second drawer and found a capsule that looks like a ball rather than a capsule. She shook it and she was wearing all black, like goth, like Thalia. Thunder boomed. Meh, but she still looks hot. And I saw a streak of lightning. I'm getting kinda jealous of this girl because the gods have given her some really cool magic items. She could be a master of disguises for all I know! Then she shook it again, wearing the same dress she wore.

"Last but not least. Σπρώξτε ανοίξετε το πίσω μέρος του κουτιού και θα βρείτε ένα περιδέραιο σταυρός με τις προτιμήσεις σας. Αυτό είναι το όπλο σου. Φορέστε το, ψιθυρίζουν «Iησους Χριστός» σε αυτό και θα δείτε τι είναι. Για να επιστρέψετε στην αρχική του μορφή, το θέσω απλάμαζί και να λέμε «Αμήν»." Hmmm... Her weapon, eh?

"Slide open the back of the box and you will find a cross necklace to your liking. This is your weapon. Wear it, whispering 'Jesus Christ' in it and see what it is. To return to its original form, simply put together and say 'Amen'." What does that mean?

I saw her take out the necklace and wore it. It was painted bronze. She whispered to it "Iησους Χριστός", the Greek name, and I saw the chains of the necklace snap in two, each end covered with two shining black handles which were black Stygian iron, if I remember correctly. It was quite long and the chains are celestial bronze and silver, I've noticed, as they grew larger.

She caught the cross by the top of it. It grew as long as 3 foot. The bottom part of the cross grew longest and gradually made a sharp point. The other ends of the cross thickened ensuring a more comfortable grip that fitted her palms. The hole where the chains went through also grew, but it's covered in clear glass, making it look like a miniature crystal ball. The statuette of Jesus sank as the cross grew, forming 7 engraved circles on each side of the dagger, each with different symbols. The symbol of the major Olympians, including the Lord of the Underworld and the goddess of the hearth.

Alex smiled in awe the moment she realised that her weapon is a crucifix necklace that transforms into a dagger with cool and intricate designs and those ninja chain whip thing. Then she put the two items together and whispered "Amen" and the weapons shrank back into the necklace and the chains sliding through the hole.

"Καλή τύχη σας παιδιά!" So she decided to continue with the translations.

"Good luck kids!"

"Να έχετε πίστη στον εαυτό σου, Alexandra."

"Have faith in yourself, Alexandra!" I winked at her, she poked he tongue at me, Grover gave me the 'your playboy move is epic fail' look.

"Μην φλερτάρει μαζί της ή νακάνει κάτι ηλίθιο, Perseus." I blushed. For Zeus' sake, the person who wrote this must love embarrassing me.

"Don't flirt with her or do anything stupid, Percy." I mumbled.

"Oh Perseus, what kind of excuse for a boyfriend are you, fish face? Flirting with her? Is her, me? Are you flirting with me? Tsk tsk tsk, you always manage to do something stupid." She winked with a feeling of pride. I blushed. Damn that wink!

"Shut up." Just as I thought of the best comeback ever. "Says the girl who has a crush on a god! A.k.a. Apollo! Yeah! BOO-YA! ...I ruined it, didn't I?"

She put a hand on my shoulder and said "Oh yeah." Winked at me again. Awwww Aphrodite I'm _so_ blaming you for this one.

"Besides," she told me. "I was... Starstruck." She shrugged. In denial, much? "So lastly, Ψάχνουμε για τη φωνή σας, Grover." She winked at Grover who was about to jump to joy, but stopped to turn red.

We both laughed. "We're searching for your voice, Grover." I winked at him, but he gave me a poker face. Alex laughed. I guess that trick only works on Annabeth. And my swooning fan club members (as if I have one).

"Γραφέα σας," so there's more, I assume?

"Your scribe, writer, whatever," Darn it I swear, whoever wrote this freakin' letter will feel the wrath of Percy Jackson. Alex grinned widely, leaned closely to me making me blush, and whispered in my ear: "Athena."

Oh.

She was laughing so hard and Grover gave me his 'I knew it' look.

Just as the laughing took place, 5 monsters burst through the doors. They're... Uhmm... Why did you pick now to go missing, Annabeth! One-eyed. Huge. Right, Cyclops! I took out Riptide, Alex had her weapons ready for a fight, and Grover had pepsi cans ready to throw.

"We need a plan!" Alex told us quietly. "A distraction! Grover, throw as many things as you can to get them close. Percy, fight them. As for me... You'll see." She took a sigh then vanished out the door.

Pfft. Coward.

"We are Cyclops!" No duh, genius. "Our mistress has sent us to capture a girl." Mistress? "Now, where is the girl?" Their voice bellowed.

"She fled." I replied with anger. I swear, if I saw that girl I will personally drown her in the most polluted water river I can think of.

"She's safe." Grover said with pride while thowing a metal pencil holder along with its contents. Man, Alex and Felicity is gonna be soooo mad.

"LIES!" The middle Cyclops charged at me and I stabbed him. One down, four to go.

The four are advancing at the same time, and I had to kill then all, but how? Here I am, slashing away with Grover throwing a mechanical pencil at one's only eye, poking it. This was difficult, considering the room was just so small. In rage, it ran at defenceless Grover, when I saw something red and black moving. Alex. She held the attacking Cyclops back with chain whips on the Cyclops' neck. The grip tightened and the Cyclops became a trickle of gold dust. I saw her in a position as if she just stabbed the Cyclops. So she never went! Smarty-pants.

"It's her!"

"She's here!"

"Let's take her down!"

Just as they turned around, I said to the remaining three: "There's no one there, silly!" Thankfully, they were dumb enough to believe me and turn their back on Alex who was given the chance to stab another Cyclops from behind. Then she whipped the two left, leaving burn marks on their cheeks. As they turned around, I plunged my sword through the one on the left while Alex took care of the one the right.

She had a smug smile of victory and the three of us high fived. Such an awesome but inexperienced fighter even in a dress...

Then she sprinted inside the bathroom and changed (took her 5 minutes!) into a yellow short sleeve, black shorts, gray cardigan, and a pair of cool black and blue sneakers. Her hair was up in a ponytail and her head covered with a hat that read 'HARVARD', I think. She put on a pair of dark gray contact lenses and her weapon in necklace form.

Just when, she was about to speak and leave the dorm room in a mess, Felicity entered, yelling "WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED HERE?"

Grover played a few notes on his reed pipes that nearly deafened me, but then I see the whole room was tidy, everyone was speechless. That can be handy in camp, if you know what I mean.

"I-"

"Gotta go now but I'll tell you when I get back." Alex explained. She took the package and a backpack of clothes and beckoned Grover and I to follow her, leaving Felicity standing still in awe.

"Bye Fely" I kissed her on the cheek, just to mock her. Luckily, before she pulled me into a real kiss, Alex managed to pull me away from that creep. She waved at me blushing and I just stared at her horrified.

When we were out in the corridor, I asked her smirking "Jealous?"

She blushed. "No, you looked like you were about to puke, playboy" She patted me on the shoulder while Grover laughed silently.

I frowned, and decided to bug her more. "What's the paper?"

"My prophecy for this 'quest'. Yippie." She replied plainly.

"What about the wallet?"

"Contains 1 to 100 dollar bills that never seem to run out. It's amount must have been charmed to be have an infinity amount of cash. Very useful." Wow.

Then she jogged down the stairs, I followed as Grover struggled to keep up behind me. "There's an elevator, you know."

"I know; I'm impatient."

I frowned once more. "Where are we off to?"

"I thought you knew, being leader and all." She grinned knowingly.

I nodded. Right... "Camp Half-Blood is the place I believe you are talking of, milady."

She rolled her eyes and paid for a taxi with her magic wallet to take us to New York.

**REVIEW! SUBSCRIBE! FAVOURITE! ETC!**

**THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!**


	7. 7 Meet the Other Campers

**Here's the other chapter I promised!**

**Grover lost his voice, remember? So he won't be speaking a lot. Let's just assume the campers already know about the quest and Grover loosing his voice too. But since he's a satyr, he can read emotions, right? *winkwink***

**I don't own PJATO or HOO :( Rick Riordan is the genius who should be getting the credit for everything.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7<strong>

**Meet the other Campers**

_Grover's POV:_

"Chiron!" Percy shouted as he ran up the hills.

I had to stay to wake Alex up because she certainly was a heavy sleeper in that cab. When her eyes opened, I nodded signaling that we've arrived. Immediately she shot up awake, changed her contact lenses into clear ones and tipped the driver so he goes away.

Up by Thalia's pine tree; she was brushing her hair making sure she looked presentable, while waiting for Chiron to come. Gosh, Aphrodite. But she still looked pretty even though she was a mess.

When Chiron galloped our way along with Percy, she took Alexandra's hand and murmured something. Slowly he pulled her in, and now she really can enter the camp border.

"You're a hor-"

"Dear, they call me a centaur. And my name is Chiron."

Finally camp! Where I can finally quit using these fake legs that make me look disabled. So I pulled down my pants revealing hooves. This made Alex gasp. I blushed.

"HOLY SH*T! YOU'RE REALLY A SATYR"

"I would appreciate if you watched your language, Miss Warner," Chiron warned. She hung her head down in apology and disappointment like a 5-year-old.

Then we lead her in the Big House where she entered in awe. Well, ever since she saw camp, she's been so wonderstruck. She couldn't stop looking around at the buildings and the statues like it was a museum. "This place is so beautiful, so eco-friendly and so clean! Look at those artifacts, intricate patterned roofs like those awesome mansions near my favourite mall, amazing architecture, ooh! And those pots look like the greek ones I saw in Corinth except they have great condition, and-"

"I'm glad you like it here, Alexandra. Please take a seat" Chiron decided to say to stop her mumbling all these things like Annabeth would. Percy stared at her like he would at Annabeth when they both just met.

So we sat. "So, you are the Blessed One?" Chiron questioned her.

"Uhmm... I suppose so?" Alex answered cluelessly.

"Now let's use your prophecy as a checklist, Percy." Percy nodded and he began questioning her:

"What do you think of the skies, lightning, thunder, and those kind of things?"

"Well, since I study astronomy, I pretty much spend my time star-gazing. Lightning? They're dangerous, but I pretty much find them really awesome."

Chiron nodded. "What about the seas, waters, earthquakes, and stuff like that?" Percy beamed.

"I love seeing how calm and beautiful the oceans are, especially when they're not polluted. The ocean is unpredictable and capable of many things. Watching how they move; it's better than soap opera because what you least expect is most likely to happen. Earthquakes are kinda like a fun ride for me, honestly." She grinned.

"Death. Fear. Murder. What are your thought on them?"

Just as she was about to answer, Percy butted in: "I'll answer that for her, thank you." He turned to glance at Alex with disgust and said "SHE THREATENED TO KILL ME AND GROVER WHEN SHE SAW RIPTIDE! EMO!"

"Hey!" she argued. "One: it's 'Grover and I'" He rolled his eyes at her correction. "Second: I was _acting_. Third, I wanted to see how much of a sissy a stranger could be." Percy's jaw dropped so much that a fist could fit in his mouth. "YOU ARE-"

"ENOUGH!" Chiron boomed. "Answer me now and ignore this boy." Percy gave Chiron a dirty look.

"I don't fear many things. I tell myself that I am weak if I fear too much. Just be... Optimistic. And face your fears, you know? And I'm not scared of death, IT should be afraid of me." She said smugly. Over-confident like Ares.

Just then, Nico entered via shadow travel behind her. He tapped her on the shoulders. She turned around and smiled when she saw the 18-year-old boy. It's creepy how they both have the same black eyes and hair and olive skin. Maybe she liked him, but something seemed to be holding her feelings back. He was wearing all black and he was covered in dirt. "Blame it on the Stolls."

Percy made him all wet and we laughed. Then when he was dry again, he was surprisingly clean, but still looked gloomy. "Oh cheer up, son of Hades!" Alex said reassuringly.

Chiron cleared his throat and continued. "As I was saying, what do you think about marriage and family?"

"Marriage is extremely important and I feel that a family is incomplete without married parents and a strong family bond. I, myself, am really close with my parents and siblings; they're like my related best-friend." She answered happily.

"That's great!" Chiron said with a smile. Just then, 4 campers entered and one of them is Drew. I scoffed at her sight and so did Percy, apparently.

"Hey there hero," Drew flirted with Percy. She had blue eye shadow, a seriously complicated hairstyle and shining hot pink gloss. She wore a white, see-through V-neck tank top that was really low, also light pink mini skirt that was really short. Then she turned and saw Alex and gave her a dirty look full of envy and hate. "Who's the freak?" I practically saw Alex's fist held together really tightly on her lap. She's... Jealous?

"On behalf of Aphrodite, I'd like to say how _trashy_ you look right now. Like garbage girl. Ugh. And I don't even think that you believe in love." Percy had his hands on his pockets, holding back riptide. Why would he want to protect Alex like that, unless...

"Enough Drew! All you need to do is ask her a question or two." Chiron stopped her.

"Alrighty, have you heard of make-up and have you even _had_ a boyfriend?"

Alex was driven by anger and punched Drew's make-up covered face. Her nose is now red and squished; the thought of it can make me laugh so hard... If only I had my voice.

"Who looks like a baboon now?" Alex said smugly with a threatening smile.

"Drew!" I heard a sweet voice screamed in anger. It was Piper. When I saw her, she was breath-taking. She was natural, no make-up, no nail polish. Her hair was braided and her eyes were brown because of her annoyed mood. She simply wore a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt but she still looks really pretty.

"Don't pick on the new girl! And since you can't do anything right, you've got garbage duty, orders from 'garbage girl'. Now, GET OUT!" Piper's charm-speaking made Drew did whatever she was told nearly straight away. She shook herself realising what happened and stomped away in frustration. That made Piper smile proudly.

Piper held a hand in front of Alex and spoke sweetly "Hi, I'm Piper McLean, head counselor of the Aphrodite cabin. In fact, I'm one of her children. Drew, my half _sister_" she spat at the word 'sister'. "Lacks in respect for people and has a crush on both Percy and my boyfriend, Jason. So please don't feel bad about whatever she's said to offend you."

Alex shook Piper's hand and told her "My name is Alexandra." The she smiled the same sweet smile as Piper. "I'm the Blessed One, apparently."

"Really? No wonder Drew sounds so jealous of you. Because Mom's blessing made _you_ so pretty, prettier than Drew at least." Alex smiled wider.

"Piper, dear, will you please question her instead?" Poor impatient and bad-tempered Chiron.

"Sure thing," Piper replied. "So, what's your opinion on love and what classifies someone as beautiful?"

She fiddled. "Well, I know that love is something wonderfully rare. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity and a huge mood-booster. Beauty is how others see you physically and inside. I mean, you're beautiful Piper, 'cause you're really pretty and really nice." Piper smiled and blushed.

"Okay now, Kayla, will you step forward" Chiron continued.

A girl with honey blond hair and gray eyes stepped forward. Annabeth's sister, Kayla, who thinks that she's the best and all.

Kayla smirked at Alex, glanced at me and glared at Percy, then stepped forward. "Kayla Sofian, daughter of Athena. Suppose you've heard of my goody-two-shoes head counselor and sister, Annabeth Chase?" Alex nodded while showing an expression like she was figuring something out. Percy clenched his fist while glaring.

"Right, let's see if you're worthy of my mother's blessing." She rubbed her hands together and offered Alex a piece of paper containing really complicated algebra formulae and pencil. Alex bit her lip, looking carefully at the questions. She scribbled a few numbers and circled her final answer. A few minutes later she finished, while nervously returning the paper that Kayla snatched from her hands.

"Mhmmm, the last question is WRONG!" Alex looked disappointed and shrugged. "But I'll let this one slide." Kayla kept eyeing her with annoyance and she seemed like she was paying attention to every of the black-haired girl's move.

Next was someone I recognise as a daughter of Dionysus.

"This is Gertrude Chalice, daughter of our very own Mr. D." The girl with red hair and violet eyes smiled.

"Please call me Trudy" she introduced herself. "Do you like parties and wine and stuff?"

"They're okay," Alex replied. "But sometimes I would feel kinda insane or drunk without actually being drunk." Trudy chuckled.

"Do you like music, poetry and medicine?" Will Solace, son of Apollo asked.

"Music is my life!" She released a huge grin and I nodded in agreement. "In every situation, I would write song lyrics to express myself, making it a sort of hobby and mine. Also, if I didn't study astronomy, I would study medicine... Or architecture. Or computing? Or-"

"Okay!" Leo entered the big house. "Oh, you must be that kid!" She glared at him making him blush, kinda like when he's around Piper (his*cough cough*crush*cough*). "So, do you like building stuff, like working in those workshops or in a blacksmith, and stuff like that? And do you like fire?"

"If only I knew where I'd need to go to do those kinda things, I would. I love being all creative and artistic but constructive as well. Did you know I set up the bell in my house because the old one's broken? And fire is one of the best elements there is." Leo nodded in approval.

"What's your opinion on war?" I heard a harsh voice speak. "Are you a fighter?" And with that, Alex was tackled to the ground by an Ares kid like those wrestlers in WWE. The guy had a sword, by her throat. Alex struggled and managed to kick the boy in the face, dropping his weapon. She grabbed the sword and transformed her necklace into a weapon. She held down the angry kid face to the ground, wrists in the air held together with her whip chains. She used his own sword against his head and had her knife in the pocket, in case.

"Surprise" she winked whispered to his ear. The room applauded. Leo wolf-whistled; earning glares and rolling eyes from everyone else in the room

They both shook hands. "Victor Wynne, unclaimed son of either Nike or Ares. But I'm positive it's Ares now considering that you just kicked my butt." Some campers chuckled.

She smiled then spoke casually. "Cool. I'm Alexandra Warner."

"What did we miss?" Katie Gardner entered holding hands with the one and only Travis Stoll.

"Oh, I get it!" Percy decided to say something 'smart'. "You missed Alex kicking an Ares kid's butt because you were too busy making out with Travis." Katie blushed.

"Oh like you're never late for anything after making out with Annabeth!" Burn! Percy's face got so red, even Chiron was laughing.

"So who's this Alex dude?" Travis said. Alex waved and smiled at the couple making Travis blush. "Oh." He walked towards her when his twin, Connor suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front of him.

"I believe we haven't met," Connor flirted. "I'm Connor, this is my brother Travis and his GIRLFRIEND, Katie."

"Dude!" Travis said with his face becoming red as a tomato. Then he got smacked in the head by Katie, who was also blushing like crazy.

"So," Katie said, breaking the awkward silence. "Do you enjoy agriculture?"

"I was expecting someone to continue questioning me!" Alex grinned at her. "In fact, I do enjoy farming." Katie's face broke into a smile filled with amazement, murmuring something along the lines of "Finally, someone who understands".

They all found their seats... Eventually. Connor decided to shove me off my seat to sit next to Alex. But when I fell, Connor found that Percy was already sitting where I sat, making him frown. Interesting…

"Are you children of Hermes? Because you look awfully mischievous." Alex questioned the twins with a chuckle. They both nodded at the same time. "I love travelling. I've been to 20 countries or so all together. Trickery and pranks are awesome, especially when you get to see their expression in the end." She smiled to no one in particular. Perhaps a flashback? The twins high fived each other.

"I nearly forgot," Chiron said. "What is your opinion on the hearth and warmth?"

Alex took a deep breath and said "The hearth and warmth makes me feel at home. So peaceful and relaxing..."

"What about the wilderness and boys?" A female voice spoke. She sounded so familiar and... powerful.

"The wilderness is exciting and full of adventure. Boys make awesome best friends who don't mind how messy you look et cetera." Then she asked in confusion. "Who just asked me that?"

Then, a confident-looking figure emerged from the blinding light from outside. She has dark and spiky hair, electrifying blue eyes with thick eyeliner. Freckles cover the area across her nose. She had a halo/tiara thing resting on her head. Bows and arrows filled the satchel she's wearing.

"Introducing me. The one and only daughter of Zeus. Lieutenant of Lady Artemis' Huntresses." She took a step forward and closed the door. You can now see the midnight blue and silver Death-to-Barbie t-shirt she's wearing.

"Hey there, I'm Thalia."

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooooooooohhh... Hope you liked it! and REVIEW! If not, I will cry (jk :P)<strong>

_**Oh yeah, check out this other story I wrote called 'Who do I love more?' or something along the lines of that about Jason's love triangle with Piper and Reyna. Jasper or Jeyna? YOU CHOOSE (Y) Check out my profile and read that story! Could be better than this one...**_

**Leave me you opinion on the reviews and I'll make it all better for you guys to actually be interested in. Just wondering, what are some of your favourite rock songs and bands? Review or PM because I might do something interesting next chapter...**


	8. 8 A 'Normal' Day at Camp

**Okay that took me a while to write... Nope! I was too lazy. Kill me if you must. But I was writing a new story containing Jasper that you should sooo check out. I'm also thinking of writing a Percabeth story because I can't bear to se him so sad here :(**

**I was thinking that for your advantage that I should make the chapters shorter. So the next chapter will be shorter... I hope. But this one was supposed to be long-ish because there's gonna be capture the flag and a performance.**

**Disclaimer:  
>My pet hellhound (or was it a cerberus?) Scruffy is very hungry. He'd (maybe she...) eat you if you say that I own PJO. He would also eat flames because this is NOT a Mary-Sue even though I'm still thinking about her fatal flaw...<strong>

**ENJOY PLEASE!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER 8<span>  
>A 'Normal' Day at Camp <strong>

_Alex POV:_

I saw a teenage girl with spiky hair coming out of the light wearing all silver. I guess she was pretty, but she had an aura that make people want to be in her good side.

"Who are you?" she asked me.

Then suddenly, I got all nervous and managed to choke out my name.

"Yeah, but, who _are_ you?"

"So the hunters are at camp?" Chiron decided to say.

"Yeah, and they're here waiting for Capture the Flag to start," that girl named Thalia said. "Seriously though, who _is_ she?" She gestured me then spoke to Percy. "Where's Annabeth?"

Percy gulped. "Uhh..."

"There's been missing campers, Thalia," Chiron said saving her from starting up her temper. " And Alexandra here will help us because she's the Blessed One."

Then her expression changed from determination to shock. "Don't tell me..."

Percy nodded. She slumped on a chair nearest to her with a million things running in her mind. I wonder if she and Annabeth were best friends or something.

"So a _mortal_ is supposedly gonna help find her and the others?" She glared at me and I shrunk back to my seat. I heard thunder outside and suddenly the winter breeze made me shiver.

"Look," I decided to speak up. "I know how much Annabeth means to both you and Percy so I promise that I'll find her. I even would swear on the Styx-" Thunder roared outside. "-that I wouldn't return to this camp until I find her."

She walked over me, towering above me in my seat and glared coldly at me. "What if I don't trust you?"

"You're just gonna have to deal with it. I'm going on that quest whether you like it or not." I sounded really confident saying that at her face. Soon after I stormed out of the room to God knows where. I needed to keep my mind off the pressure that that creepy girl is giving me emotionally.

The camp was beautiful, but still, I felt mad. She was underestimating me unlike the other people there. Then I heard footsteps running towards me grabbing my wrist. I became face to face with the boy with amazing green eyes.

"Don't listen to her," he spoke gently. "She's just worried. Annabeth was like her sister. To be on her good side, prove to her that you're worth more than just another drama episode." I forced a little laugh and he forced a smile.

Then the Hermes twins were in sight, shouting to the whole camp that Capture the Flag is starting. They were suspiciously holding a few buckets of paint... I think. All the other campers ran and followed them with excitement. I just shrugged and followed them. This _could_ be fun.

The campers (like hundreds of them) huddled around Chiron on the outskirts of the camp by the forest. Yes, like normal teenagers they were very noisy and chatty. No, they're different because they're all wearing armour with different kind of weapons from sword to spears. Chiron announced to the campers, "Before the game versus the Huntresses begin," The crowd cheered wildly. "I would like to introduce you the young lady of the prophecy who will hopefully retrieve our beloved missing campers. Miss Alexandra Warner." I stepped up to the podium thing and gave a small smile and wave to everyone who applauded. Some guys even decided to wolf whistle. Insert barf here. I also heard murmurs like 'So it's true', 'We need to give her a makeover!', 'Wonder if she's easy to prank', et cetera.

"Piper, take her to the armoury." That pretty daughter of Aphrodite beckoned me to come to her and a couple of other Aphrodite kids. There was a small cheerful girl called Lacy and a _really_ good looking guy named Mitchell. Together we headed towards the armoury.

It looked like a garden shed and was filled with made shields and weapons and armours.

"You already have a weapon, all you need is a shield and armour." Piper stated. I nodded with a smile. Yeah, the armours were heavy, even the lightest one, but I need it if I want to stay alive. I picked up the most eye-catching shield in the room. It was a charm the size of a coin, gold and polished. I clicked a button and I felt an invisible shield around me. I showed Piper, we tested it, and the four of us headed into the woods.

* * *

><p>Honestly, I don't even know why I am playing considering I'm not a demigod or anything, but Chiron said that it was 'training' for my quest. A few people were sent to capture the flag, and one of them was me. I tried hard to avoid anyone in silver, hiding and blending in with nature because the nymphs decided that they would help me.<p>

I saw the flag up high in a tree surrounded by what looked like a moat that was 10ft deep and 10ft wide. They made that? Darn it, it was polluted as well. From above that tree, I saw the one and only Thalia guarding the flag. I couldn't hide fast enough because 10 hunters decided to surround me. I panicked. Until one hunter decided to shoot her arrows at me and the others followed, nearly making me fall in the water, I activated the invisible shield. It guarded me for about 20 seconds and then I was kebab, because the invisible shield turned red and apparently stopped working. Curse it!

On of the arrows hit my right femur. I was down on the ground praying to God that I could stand, but I can't. Soon after the hunters decided to go into hiding again. That's when I pulled the arrow out of my leg and Malcolm (son of Athena) found me lying on the ground. I told him how they were ganging up on me. He nodded with severe grey eyes, then collapsed. I rolled my eyes. But them I saw those things people stick at your skin making you unconscious on his neck. (**(A/N: Bad description. GIMME A BREAK, I hope you know what I'm talkin about)**) The same thing happened to Nyssa from Hephaestus Cabin and Lou Ellen daughter of Hecate.

I'm doomed and alone. I bet this was all Thalia's idea of fun: to see me bleed to death and the team losing because I was too much of a piece of crap to stand up. Just when I could stand up, she aimed a poisonous arrow at my other thigh.

Later on, Percy came and tried to help, being the idiot he is, he didn't see the hunters ganging up on us again. Yeah, yeah, the 'he's invincible' crap, but he could get killed if they hit the right place. I got shot with an arrow in my arm this time. Grr. He left me and jumped in the water telling me to follow, but the poison was creeping slowly making me go numb, besides, I couldn't swim. Lucky son of Poseidon. Then before I knew it, he pulled me into the water. My eyes were closed and I held in my breath as long as I could. Just then I heard someone snickering. I opened my eyes and realised how ridiculous I must look. Then I discovered that I'm not wet and that I was inside this bubble-like shield underwater with that annoying Barnacle Head.

Above us, I can see how annoyed and angry the huntresses and Thalia on top of the tree looked. They gave up shooting. Inside the bubble, I took out the arrow from my arm and snapped it in half. Both of the ends looked sharp enough. But something miraculous happened: my wounds are healing and the blood is returning inside my body. All that's left is the poison from Thalia. I smiled at Percy and hugged him. I don't know why because I've never been a hugger. I guess that he'll make a good brother with cool water powers who can protect me.

Moments later, we were across the moat. My weapons! How could I be so stupid? I stuck the arrow on the bark of the tree to help me climb because I've never been he type of kid to like climbing trees no matter how fun it is. The hunters aimed at me, as they did, Percy soaked them wet. Now they were angry for _real_. I hurried up to the first few branches and threw my broken arrows at the hunters down there. What I didn't realise is that Thalia was right behind me. My weapons transformed and I was ready to fright. Using the chains I was even able to make the arrows get tangled up on it. Percy also deflected them using Riptide. Eventually, the hunters disappeared to the other side of the forest where we kept our flag.

Now for the most unexpected part of Capture the Flag. Just before Thalia and I were about to duel, Percy screamed to Thalia something that made her tremble: "Hey Pinecone Face, isn't where you're standing _really_ high up from the ground?"

She shocked him with her eyes closed. "N-not re-e-eally," she stuttered.

"Oh really?" His signature smirk crept on his face as he tried to regain consciousness. The thought of it can make me laugh. "Try looking down. You'll understand what I mean."

Fortunately, Thalia looked down and began shaking, terrified of the height she was standing at. She froze on the spot and her knife dropped on the water. I was surprised considering her father was Zeus and all. She continued staring down in disbelief. This is my moment. I quickly climbed until I was at the very top and found the flag inside this mini tree house. Thank God and the goddess Nike!

So I got the flag, right? Wrong. There was a really scary huntress that attacked me from behind with a pair of silver knives, wounding my shoulder. I got my bronze dagger out and got ready to fight with the flag was held by my belt. We spun around in circles. I can hear Percy hurrying me up, so I kicked the girl making her stumble backwards out of the tree house. I held her wrists with my chain whip making her wrists burn. Then I pushed her into the moat and was able to successfully throw to flag to Percy.

"RUN!" I screamed. He ran, catching up with the other huntresses who had our flag. Luckily, the huntresses were held up by a few booby traps that Percy was smart enough to avoid.

So I climbed down the really huge tree and my weapons were my necklace one more. Then my luck changed. Thalia was there.

"You didn't think that you'd run away from me that easily, did you?" she taunted me.

I became confident and began to speak very convincingly to her. "Look, I don't _need_ any more enemies, especially _not_ a demigod. You look like an awesome girl to have as a friend but if you keep irritating me thinking that _I_ will cower at _you_ like other _whimps_, I won't. So leave me alone because Percy's got the flag and _we're_ going to win _not you_. If you won't get off my _back_, I will personally make sure that _you_ join your other fellow huntress _drowning_ down in that moat. Besides, water isn't your territory, isn't it?" She smirked with pride gleaming in her eyes, I glared at her 'cause I felt like it and her expression is unexpected. She's proud of me? Then, I actually climbed down the tree without her attacking me.

Next, I was perplexed when she asked me to help her down. Yeah of course I helped her climb down despite her proud attitude because I am nice, not trying to brag or anything.

We even helped that drowning huntress to get out of the water. I apologized, and Thalia anaged to save me from that girl's murderous glare. Considering that I couldn't swim, I took a long plank of wood from the tree house so I can cross it. I also had to wake up Malcolm, Nyssa and Lou Ellen. Then together as friends, the six of us made our way out of the woods, finding the campers were al celebrating because we won.

* * *

><p>Today has been great. <em>You only say so because you won.<em> Yeah, yeah, whatever. Wait... who was that?

Anyway, during the camp fire, the Apollo cabin forced me to sing something with an instrument. The only reason they could've known was either Grover (but he couldn't speak) or "Percy." I hissed glaring at the teenage boy who shrugged it off innocently.

I was on stage and thought carefully what I was going to sing. Then I thought of a song that kind of suited the average life of demigods. I told the Apollo kids (and some of the guys were like sooo hot, I should mention) that the song I thought of would require a band and I will only be singing. They nodded in agreement. The crowd hushed. The intro played:

"_I settle down twisted up frown disguised as a smile  
><em>_well you would've never known  
><em>_I had it all but what I wanted  
><em>_cause hope for me was a place uncharted and overgrown_

_you'd make your way in  
><em>_I'd resist you just like this  
><em>"_You can't tell me to feel!"  
><em>_the truth never set me free so I did it myself._

_You can't be too careful any more  
><em>_when all that is waiting for you won't come any closer  
><em>_you've got to reach out a little more,  
><em>_more, more, more, more!_

_Open your eyes like I opened mine  
><em>_it's only the real world: a life you will never know  
><em>_Shifting your weigh to throw off the pain  
><em>_Well you can ignore it but only for so long._

_You look like I did  
><em>_you resist you like this  
><em>"_You can't tell me to heal!"  
><em>_and it hurts remembering how it felt to shut down_

__You can't be too careful any more  
><em>_when all that is waiting for you won't come any closer  
><em>_you've got to reach out a little more,  
><em>_more, more, more, more!"__

People cheered and clapped to the rhythm. I grinned and continued,

"_The truth never set me free._

_The truth never set me free._

_The truth never set me free so I'll do it myself!_

__You can't be too careful any more  
><em>_when all that is waiting for you won't come any closer  
><em>_you've got to reach out __

___You can't be too careful any more  
><em>_when all that is waiting for you won't come any closer  
><em>_you've got to reach out more,  
><em>_more, more, more, more!"___

The whole amphitheatre burst into a cheering and applauding session. I bowed to the audience and high fived the totally hot band with the greatest feeling I can think of: I was extremely ecstatic for joy!

I ran down the stage and hugged Thalia because for some reason, she's got my back now and she's a lot like a sister. I smiled at Percy who returned the smile by saying "You were awesome!"

"I'm starting to like you, no, LOVE you!" Thalia said proudly. I just smiled and nodded. "I disliked you at first because I thought that you were trying to replace Annabeth"

Suddenly, Percy's face got all depressed. As if he's reading my mind, he whispered "I wish Annabeth was here." Thalia gave him a sad look and hugged him. I was feeling a little guilty so I told him, "We'll be off tomorrow."

Before I got to go, he held my wrist with a confused look. Hey he looks kinda cute... never mind I thought that. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and told them "We'll find her, don't worry."

I rubbed his back awkwardly like a mother. Then I collapsed on the ground. Now the hot guys will be carrying me to the infirmary! Wait, no. Why _did_ I collapse?

The poison from Thalia's arrow from earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>YAAAAAYYY I HEART PARAMORE :D<br>The song above (although may seem really unnecessary to put in) was _Careful by Paramore_**

**PlEaSe ReViEw-SuBsCrIbE-fAvOrItE!**** -and I will never write like that again. BUT if you don't, as I mentioned before, Scruffy is hungrier than ever!**

**Thank you for reading, my faithful readers :))))**


End file.
